Whole Again
by twincast
Summary: a song-vid-fic (I know they are rare ); TaiYama, Taito, Taichi x Yamato, Tai x Matt or whatever you wanna call it consequently it's shounen-ai - don't like, don't read - please review. pretty please!


Whole Again  
  
- a Taito-song-vid-fic -  
  
music: "whole again" by Atomic Kitten   
  
disclaimer: I don't own any rights for the song nor for any part of the Digimon franchise. This is written for pure, fanboy-ish reasons and because I have to get it out after wanting to do so for about 2 years! And I don't get any money for it... duh~ And I don't think anyone's written a whole again-taito-song-vid-fic yet, let alone one with this plot. Sorry if I'm mistaken. (But honestly I don't care either way. XD ^^;;)  
  
rating: PG-13  
  
pairing: Yagami Taichi x Ishida Yamato  
  
setting: you'll see ^^  
  
author's notes: I don't accept any Adventure-Digidestined apart from the main 12. (And the "first" ones whose shadows we know. And I still believe in them to be the Frontier-Digidestined. :p) Which means: no cliché foreign ones, no annoying dark-seed-kids and no Digimon for everyone after the final defeat of Vamdemon! Well, I like Ryo and Wallace, but they won't be mentioned. Besides, they are both more or less AU - in different ways though. And I don't give a damn about the screwed up epilogue!!! ~no da  
  
/text/ = lyrics ^_~  
  
normal text applies to the lyrics right above and is usually rather badly sentenced because it's just note-like description  
  
one more thing: I wanted to check whether I got the audible length of the lines and the placement and the length of the text-less parts right, but I couldn't d/l the song in time due to the damn LAN and I wanted the fic to be some kind of X-mas present. Therefore it might be updated later.  
  
Yagami residence, kids' room: (season: fall)  
  
We see Taichi sitting on his swivel chair, smiling cheerfully, but with a slight frown due to a visibly disturbed Yamato passing to and fro in front of him. Taichi: "Hey, Yamato, what's up?" Yamato, stopping: "Err..." Taichi: "Come on, spit it out! You've been like that ever since we came into my room about half an hour ago. Actually even since school today." Yamato, sighing: "Y... You're right. It's just so hard for me... I mean you'll probably hate me afterwards and I don't wanna hurt you and..." Yamato starts sobbing. Taichi stands up and gently strokes his cheek. "Sh... it's not like you cheated on me, ne?" Taichi says, smiling at Yamato who stiffens at that sentence. Taichi, slightly panicked: "Eh, you didn't, did you?" Yamato violently shakes his head. "See, it can't be that bad then, right?" Taichi says, smiling reassuringly. "No, it's just as bad! Even worse!" Yamato screams while struggling to get away from Taichi. A moment of silence, Yamato avoiding Taichi's look.  
  
Taichi, trying to sound brave, but not completely succeeding: "So... you want to break up?" Yamato, tears streaming violently down his face: "If I want the Teenage Wolves to succeed I've got an image to keep up. It might work with us being openly together, but it would be harder and I just ain't strong enough for that, let alone for a double-life, a secret affair. Not even our friends know. Damn, not even our siblings do! I know I'm disgusting, but..."  
  
Taichi, his voice pretty normal: "I understand." That causes Yamato to abruptly stare at Taichi: "What?!" Taichi: "Hey, it's okay. Really. I mean, we'll still be friends, right?" Yamato nods slowly, dumbfounded. Taichi, grinning from ear to ear: "See? It was fun while it lasted, but the change won't be that great and it's a small price to pay for you dream." Yamato, trying to dry his tears: "I... I guess I'd better go now... I... I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Yamato leaves and closes the door behind him. The music starts. After the door is closed the camera swivels to Taichi and zooms onto his face, a sole tear escaping his left eye and the pain finally visible on his face. "Yeah..." he whispers.  
  
The camera stays like this until about a second before the first line starts.  
  
/If you see me walking down the street/  
  
Taichi's feet, walking on some street in Tokyo.  
  
/Staring at the sky and dragging my two feet/  
  
short cut to Taichi's face staring at the sky, short cut to the sky, cut to a bird's-eye view onto the street full of people  
  
/You just pass me by, it still makes me cry/  
  
/But you can make me whole again/  
  
slow-mo of Sora and Yamato holding hands, passing Taichi (one row of people walking in the same direction as Taichi between them), seemingly without noticing him while he stops and gazes after them, tears in his eyes  
  
(at first the camera's a bit behind Taichi, focusing on Sora and Yamato, then zooming in as they come nearer, turning according to Taichi's view and zooming out after they pass Taichi, then it turns onto Taichi gazing after them)  
  
/If you see me with another man/  
  
cut to Yamato sitting at a table in front of some café (around midday), after about half of the line we see him looking up, surprised  
  
/Laughing and joking, doing what I can/  
  
cut to Taichi walking and talking with some orange-haired boy and well, laughing and joking  
  
/I won't put you down/  
  
view from the door into Taichi's room, Taichi sitting on his bed, looking at something he's holding in his hands  
  
/'Cos I want you around/  
  
Taichi's view, a photograph of him and Yamato having fun in his hands  
  
/You can make me whole again (whole again)/  
  
same view, tears falling onto the picture  
  
/Looking back on when we first met/  
  
scene on a bus driving a bunch of kids to summer camp, a visibly annoyed Yamato staring at a noisy, bouncy Taichi who just grins back at him  
  
/I cannot escape and I cannot forget/  
  
Yamato holding Taichi during the fight against Piedmon  
  
/Baby you're the one, you still turn me on/  
  
/You can make me whole again/  
  
scene of what seems to be their first kiss (age 12 or 13), very shy and cute ^^ - sitting on Yamato's bed  
  
/(~short text-less phase~)/  
  
Taichi smiling reassuringly at Sora before she enters the backstage area (= scene seen in the X-mas-ep)  
  
Cut to him breaking down into tears on his bed (approximately right after he came home that day) and Hikari entering their room and running up to comfort him right as she sees him (A/N: he tells her right then about him and Yamato having been together, them breaking up and him helping Sora to get Yamato after she asked him to)  
  
/Time is laying heavy on my heart/  
  
still the same day: Takeru at the Ishida residence, his mobile phone ringing. We can see Hikari's name for a moment before he answers it.  
  
/Seems I've got too much of it, since we've been apart/  
  
cut to Takeru (phone still in right hand, both arms hanging down) giving Yamato a disgusted look (short, but intense) before leaving without a word, short cut to a startled Yamato, staring at Takeru's leaving form  
  
/My friends make me smile, if only for a while/  
  
till the end of "smile": a picnic with all the Digidestined having fun (probably their anniversary, but no Digimon visible - anyway, it's already summer), Taichi sitting between Yamato (holding hands with Sora) and Hikari (cuddling with Takeru) and acting as if everything were fine. At the corner of the screen, if you look closely, you can see Daisuke and Ken shyly caressing each other's hand, hidden behind a football (=soccer ball) between them.  
  
Then a cut to Sora and Yamato waving and leaving, most likely for a date.  
  
/You can make me whole again/  
  
short cut to a pained Taichi gazing after them, short cut to Hikari squeezing his hand and him smiling back at her  
  
/Looking back on when we first met/  
  
the first appearance of Omegamon  
  
/I cannot escape and I cannot forget/  
  
/Baby you're the one, you still turn me on/  
  
/You can make me whole again/  
  
Taichi and Yamato's first time (age 13 or 14); you can't see much though :p - in Yamato's bed  
  
/(~short text-less phase~)/  
  
Long view on Taichi sobbing and trembling on his bed at night, short cut to Hikari on her bed, listening sympathetically  
  
/For now I'll have to wait/  
  
Taichi standing in front of the sink in the Yagamis' bathroom, in normal clothes, trembling heavily  
  
/But baby if you change your mind don't be too late/  
  
Taichi's view onto a bloodstained knife in his right hand, above the sink - Taichi's face is also visible in the mirror, right before the end of the line he lets it fall into the sink  
  
/'Cos I just can't go on/  
  
same view, Taichi staring at the fresh wounds on his wrists and the puddle of blood (and the knife) in the sink  
  
/It's already been too long/  
  
Taichi covering his eyes with his hands, sobbing uncontrollably - the view naturally from a slightly different angle  
  
/But you could make me whole again/  
  
Taichi, fallen onto his knees, grabbing a roll of bandage  
  
/Oh woah, woah, woah/  
  
Zoom onto Taichi's face, suddenly wearing a determined expression  
  
/Looking back on when we first met/  
  
zoomed out again, Taichi quickly bandaging his wrists (rather loosely, btw.)  
  
/I cannot escape and I cannot forget/  
  
flashes of various happy moments between Taichi and Yamato (and of some battles vs. digimons)  
  
/Baby you're the one, you still turn me on/  
  
Taichi grabbing his coat and storming out through the door  
  
/You can make me whole again/  
  
Taichi running through heavy rain, bird's-eye view  
  
/Oh woah/  
  
Head shot of Yamato looking up from his homework (apparently he heard a ring at the door)  
  
/Looking back on when we first met/  
  
Yamato opening the door and gasping when he sees the panting Taichi (hands on his knees, head down)  
  
/I cannot escape and I cannot forget/  
  
view roughly rectangular from the axis between Taichi and Yamato (only the feet are slightly cut off), Taichi looking up at him with the same determined expression as before, a moment of silence  
  
/Baby you're the one, you still turn me on/  
  
Taichi suddenly starts yelling at Yamato, finally letting out all his pain, while Yamato seems totally taken aback   
  
/You can make me whole again (oh)/  
  
still yelling, he violently tears off the bandages and shows Yamato his wrists, then he stops yelling, but keeps staring determinedly at Yamato  
  
/Oh baby, you're the one, you still turn me on/  
  
cut to Yamato's face, shock and tears clearly visible on it, then we see(!) him saying "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" and reaching out both hands to touch Taichi's cheeks  
  
/You can make me whole again/  
  
back to the rectangular view (but zoomed in onto nearly only the heads), Taichi's eyes wide open and Yamato leaning in to kiss him... and really kissing him! ^^ The music starts to fade away while we keep seeing Taichi and Yamato kiss and desperately holding onto each other. After a while the screen starts to fade into black too.  
  
Author's note: Yeah, I'm an overly romantic bitch for happy endings when it comes to fanfiction (especially of my favourite couples) or to almost all original fiction not written by me (and my original works mostly have happy ending too). ^^  
  
And the sole reason for the PG-13 rating's the cutting scene. Otherwise it would be G.  
  
And again: since it's a song-*VID*-fic, there's no need for proper sentences! ^_~  
  
I hope I managed to make at least one person reading this slightly happy(/ier). ^^ Please review, will ya? Pretty please with a cherry on top? ^^;; 


End file.
